


good days

by ShiningDiamonds9



Category: Be More Chill, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, One Shot, boyf riends - Freeform, michael im sorry, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 21:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18535429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningDiamonds9/pseuds/ShiningDiamonds9
Summary: Michael just wanted his good days back.Jeremy didn't want to feel needy.





	good days

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry my boys.  
> this is totally like a post-squip recovery thing  
> idk i'm taking my feels out on jer and michael
> 
> bonus if you catch the heathers reference

Michael Mell loved his best friend. He really did. Jeremy was the best thing in his life, topping the Bob Marley and the 7/11 slushies. Just, only on the good days.

The good days they spent playing video games, or seeing bad movies, the indoor camping that Jeremy dragged Michael into doing in his basement. Even that time they failed horribly to make brownies and almost set Michael's house on fire.

Michael missed those days. It seemed now that there were more bad ones then good. Couldn't either of them just go a day without a breakdown, or a panic attack. It's not that Michael didn't understand how hard it is. A boy can wish though, right?

_**~~~** _

Jeremy hated feeling needy. He had to cling to his boyfriend for support every time something went wrong. It was terrible for him. He knew Michael hated that, and he wished he could control it. He can't though.

He started avoiding Michael instead. Jeremy missed the good days too. Maybe everyday would be a good day for Michael without him. Without Jeremy, Michael would have just fine days.

He put his hood up, something Jeremy wouldn't normally do. He wasn't going to talk to anyone. It'd be like he had a SQUIP again; except he'd just pretend to optic nerve block everyone instead.

**_~~~_ **

He loved helping his best friend. Michael liked helping people that weren't total assholes. How many times can you comfort your boyfriend on a bathroom floor, though? How many times can you stand being ignored by your closest friend. It hurt Michael, but he didn't show it.

Maybe if there were more good days than bad days it would be okay. For now though, Michael was willing to wait. He'd wait as long as he could to get those perfect days back.

No matter how many times he would spend crying. No matter how much he would spend hiding his own feelings, it would be okay. It'll all turn out fine.

"Hey, Michael?" Jeremy asked him.

"What, weirdo?"

"I dunno why, but I think today's gonna be a good day."

**Author's Note:**

> y'all dw i'm okay  
> totally not my first real  
> doing this from mobile is not fun™


End file.
